A Gift From the Heart
by Cheeky Queens
Summary: Losing Crookshanks has hit Hermione pretty hard. Ron wants to find something perfect to make his wife smile again.


_Written for Camp Potter (Scavenger Hunt: Write about finding the perfect gift for someone)_

 _Word Count: 1532_

* * *

"It's going to be okay, love," Ron said gently, stroking his wife's hair.

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with pink, tears clinging to her lashes. "You must think I'm so silly," she said, her voice trembling as she wiped her eyes. "Crookshanks was a cat… Just a cat."

He brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear. "He was more than a cat. He was an absolute nightmare."

She laughed, a strange, choking sob of a laugh. "You loved him, and you know it," she said.

"Not even a little. But I love that he made you happy. That's all," he said stubbornly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ronald," she said, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Speaking of, I'm tired. I should rest."

He watched her go, sighing to himself. Her grief over Crookshanks was so great that she'd taken time off from work. It made him feel absolutely useless, and he wished he could find something to do to make things better.

...

"Mate, I know you wanted to find Hermione something," Harry said, watching the crowd surrounding Diagon Alley. "But do you have any ideas? We could be in there forever."

Ginny smirked. "And then Ron will get hungry. There's no worse fate than having to shop with a hungry Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister and best friend, scoffing to himself. Why had he ever thought taking them along was a good idea?

Then, he remembered Hermione's sad face and chewed on lip, the way she sat aimlessly. As much as the two irritated him, he needed their help.

"Maybe another cat?" Ron thought out loud, staring at the pet store. "It would be nice for her to have a pet again."

Ginny threw her arms up in exasperation. "You're an idiot. Another cat won't help her."

Ron sighed again and then it hit him like a train. A living cat might not but a stuffed one may be less painful.

"Tell you what," he said, clapping his hands together, grinning at the brilliance of his idea. "You two go find Hermione a book or something."

His sister snorted. "Hermione doesn't just like books, you know."

"I know," he assured her, waving a dismissive hand. "But I'm being the clever one here. I have to get her something amazing since I'm her husband. You two don't have that sort of obligation."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, a silent conversation seeming to pass between them. It unnerved Ron when they did that. Somehow, it always made him feel like he was missing something important.

Harry shrugged and clapped Ron on the back. "Do what you need to do, mate. Maybe we can find her some boring history book. She likes boring history."

With a nod, Ron turned away from them and started through the sea of people until he found the old shop. It had been ages since he'd last been in here. His mum bought his favorite teddy bear from this shop.

"Can I help you, dear?" the elderly witch behind the counter called.

"Cats?"

She nodded and gestured at a shelf with her gnarled finger. Ron mumbled a quick thanks and walked over, looking at each of the stuffed animals in turn. There were all sorts of breeds, colors, and shapes. He paused over one that looked suspiciously similar to Professor McGonagall's Animagus form and chuckled before moving on.

There, at the back of the shelf, hidden away among the others, was a ginger cat with a mess of faux fur. It wasn't identical to Crookshanks, but he figured the resemblance was strong enough that Hermione would understand.

"How much for this?" he asked, taking it to the counter.

The witch studied it for a moment before laughing. "I'll sell it to you for two Knuts if you'll take it off my hands. No one seems to want it. They say it's too ugly."

Ron snorted. He remembered teasing Hermione about how hideous Crookshanks was. "I think it's perfect," he said, pulling the coins from his pocket and placing them in her hand.

...

"That's actually perfect," Ginny said, and Ron scowled, trying to ignore the tone of surprise. "She'll love it."

"Yeah, she-"

He trailed off, coming to a stop in front of Magical Menagerie. Ginny said that a real cat wouldn't help. He knew she was right, and that he was stupid to even consider it. But he couldn't help himself. "Hold on," he said, handing Harry the stuffed animal. "Just let me have a peek."

Harry nodded, already inching towards the Quidditch supply store. Ginny was not far behind, eyeing up a new broom appreciatively.

Ron stepped into the shop, wincing as the bell rang cheerfully behind him. It felt almost like a crime, him being in here, but he couldn't help the pull of maybe, just maybe, finding the perfect pet for Hermione. He couldn't replace Crookshanks, but he might be able to dull the pain.

The first cat he saw was a beautiful black shade and he took a step forward automatically before frowning. Sure, the cat may be beautiful, but Hermione had never cared about that. Hell, she had thought Crookshanks was the most attractive cat to ever live!

Turning around, Ron approached the cat aisle and winced. He may have become a little fonder of cats in his time sharing a home with Hermione but this was far too much to handle.

Ron was ready to leave and get Harry and Ginny when he saw it. The cat was the palest white he had ever seen but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

The cat's eyes were a sea blue but one looked glassy and he could tell, without a doubt, that the kitten was blind. Ron sighed.

"She's blind," a voice said softly and Ron turned to see a girl wearing a uniform stare at the cat sadly. "We found her on our porch. Everyone always wants her until the find out-"

The girl's voice broke, and Ron reached out automatically, patting her shoulder. The girl gulped, trying to steady herself.

"She needs someone with a big heart, not the kind of people who only want her on a discount."

Ron looked at the cat and sighed again. He was screwed. "I'll take her. My wife would love her; she has the biggest heart I know. A little bit of a saving people thing, you know."

The girl laughed brightly. "I'll get her ready for you."

Ron nodded, still staring at the cat. He hoped Hermione would like her and a tiny part of him wondered how on earth he'd give back the cat if she didn't.

"She's ready," the girl said, startling Ron out of his thoughts. Ron counted out the gallons and placed them on the register, scooping the cat into his arms.

"She's not the only one you know," the girl said and Ron at her, confused.

"Your wife," the girl said. "She's not the only one with a saving people thing."

Ron thought of Harry's bespectacled face and Ginny in the chamber and Hermione screaming when she saw the troll. "Maybe not."

...

"Ginny and Harry are coming around later tonight," Ron called as he closed the door behind him.

The cat made a soft mewing sound, and Ron shushed her. He was quite proud of his surprise, and he would be damned if he let the cat ruin it.

"Hermione?"

"In the living room," she answered.

He followed her voice and found her sitting on the couch, a book in her lap and cup of hot cocoa in her hand. She looked up at him, her eyes resting on the cat in his arms. "Ron…"

"I was going to just get you this," Ron said, pulling out the ginger toy cat from his pocket with some difficulty. The live cat gave an annoyed yowl at the sudden movement. "But I stopped in, and I saw her there. I know she won't stop your from missing Crookshanks, but maybe she can help."

Hermione set her cup aside and climbed to her feet. She studied the cat for a moment before petting her head. The cat purred and jumped from Ron's arms. Hermione caught her easily.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Ron bit back a groan. Great. He tried his best, only to make his wife cry again. "I'm sorry. I'll-"

"Circe," Hermione said before he could finish his sentence. "She looks like a Circe."

"You like her?"

Hermione set the cat on the arm of the sofa before pulling her husband into a tight hug. "She's perfect, Ron."

The stuffed animal fell from his hand as he cupped her face and pressed a small kiss to her lips. Circe meowed before jumping down. When Ron and Hermione broke apart, they found the cat batting the stuffed animal around for several seconds before laying down and curling up beside it with a content purr.

Ron turned away quickly. Hermione still didn't know how much he actually cared for Crookshanks. He couldn't let her see how close to crying the new cat's cuteness brought him.


End file.
